The Baroness Returns
by Sindy Sugar
Summary: "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second" - Johnny Depp (The Full summery inside) BaronXHaruXLouiseYukiXLune *Love Triangle Alert!*
1. Prologue

Full Summary: Baron still ponders on what happened to his long lost fiancée Louise. At the same time, he ponders his feelings about the selfless human girl Haru. Especially since he recently found out Louise was reincarnated, he may now have to choose between Haru and Louise (wherever she might be). Meanwhile, at the Cat Kingdom, Lune and Yuki prepare for their wedding, but strange memories of her past keep Yuki distracted. One question remains in her mind: Why does Baron keep appearing in her memories when she only met him during Haru's rescue? Could **Yuki** be the reincarnation of Louise?!  
BaronXHaruXLouiseYukiXLune

_**If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one you wouldn't have fallen for the second. - Johnny Depp**_

Prologue

Yuki looked up at the many wedding presents that where sent by mostly Lune's father, in awe.

Since the catastrophe with Haru, Baron and Muta, the Cat King wanted to show Lune how sorry he was for causing so much trouble, when Lune had already chosen a bride. Not to mention him blowing up the tower, to make it up to Lune, he got Lune and Yuki a hundred and fifty wedding presents.

Yuki still didn't know what she and Lune were doing to do with all these gifts, but she didn't think too much about it. After all, she was getting married to Lune in a month. The gifts were the last thing on her mind.

Suddenly, Yuki felt warm arms embrace her. Yuki turned to see Lune smiling down at her.

"I see father didn't back out of his promise," chuckled Lune looking at the mountainous pile of gifts.

Yuki giggled.

"I'm afraid so."

Lune and Yuki stood there for a moment more looking up at the gifts, smiling to themselves about their impending wedding.

Yuki happily nuzzled herself in her fiancé's chest, before letting out a small yawn.

"You must be tired, you should get some sleep" said Lune.

Yuki gave Lune a sleepy smile then turned to leave the room.

OOO

Yuki stood on a wooden desk, very confused.

'Huh? Where am I?' thought Yuki as she looked around curiously.

Yuki found herself surrounded by many knickknacks and old antiques.

'This must be an antique shop...' she thought.

Suddenly, a man came out of a back door, holding something in his hands.

'Oh dear a human, I better hide!' thought Yuki.

Yuki tried to make her way off the wooden desk, but couldn't. She couldn't move. It was if she was made of wood.

She looked down at herself; she was not wearing her favorite pink ribbon. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. She looked down to her hands to find she was holding a bouquet of flowers. When she looked at her hands again, she discovered they weren't paws any longer, they were human gloved hands. She could also feel she was wearing a hat that had a veil hanging from the front of it.

'What...what is this?'

Before Yuki could wonder some more, the man was already beside her and setting something beside her on the desk.

"There you go" said the man.

Yuki couldn't see what the man put beside her just yet, so she stood absolutely still.

The man studied her and the other object for a few moments and smiled.

"My...do you two make such a lovely couple."

'Couple?!' thought Yuki.

She moved her sky colored eyes just slightly to see what was beside her.

There stood a very familiar tawny cat.

'Could that be...?'

"Yuki! Yuki!"

'Huh?'

Everything around Yuki dissolved and disappeared, the man, and the tawny cat. Next thing Yuki knew, she was in her bed with her personal maid, Momo at her side.

"It's time to get up Yuki" smiled Momo as she helped Yuki back into reality.

Yuki looked around her room and back at Momo.

"So I guess it was all a dream" Yuki sighed.

"What?" questioned Momo.

"Oh nothing Momo" said Yuki in reassurance.

"Just a weird dream I had..."

Momo studied Yuki and smiled.

"What? A dream about you and you future husband?" smirked Momo.

Yuki blushed lightly.

"No...Not that..." Yuki said getting up out of bed.

Momo raised an unseen eyebrow.

"Then what is it?"

"It's really nothing Momo, it's nothing you would understand..."

"Well!" said Momo turning slowly away, pretending to be offended.

"Not in that way! It's just I hardly understand the dream's meaning ether" said Yuki.

Momo looked at Yuki, then made her way to Yuki's closet, and pulled out her pink ribbon.

"Don't stress too much about it. It's just a dream" said Momo getting ready to put the ribbon on Yuki.

Yuki stood silent, and then noticed Momo putting the ribbon on her.

"Momo, you don't have to put the ribbon on for me. I can put it on myself." Yuki said taking the ribbon away from Momo.

Momo smiled.

"But you are the soon to be queen! I must do this for your highness" Momo smirked.

Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Momo... I was once a maid too, you know..." Yuki said tying the ribbon around her neck.

"Yes, but you aren't anymore" said Momo.

"At least till I'm wed..." corrected Yuki.

Momo sighed.

"Yeah..." she said shrugging.

Yuki and Momo giggled together.

Momo and Yuki have been very close friends ever since Yuki became a maid for the palace.

Yuki still hasn't gotten adjusted to the fact that Momo was now _**her**_ maid.

"Anyway, the prince requested to see you right" said Momo.

"Oh, thank you for telling me. Well, let's go down for breakfast" said Yuki heading towards the door, with Momo following behind.

OOO

"We must send invitations to the Cat Bureau and Haru also" said Lune looking at all the envelopes spread out on the table.

"Of course, but how do we send an invitation to Haru?" said Yuki.

"Hmmm, I'm sure the Bureau can send it to her" said Lune writing a letter.

"True..." said Yuki smiling.

Lune wrote the remaining words on the letter and stood up.

"I'm off to find Natoru so he can deliver the letter" said Lune placing a kiss on Yuki's brow before turning and leaving.

Yuki made her way to take a seat on a nearby chair and she then sat in thought.

'Why do I have that dream on my mind?' thought Yuki.

'That man...'

'That store...'

'That outfit...'

'That tawny cat...'

'Why is it all so familiar... especially the tawny cat? I can't help but feel that the dream is a memory...but I don't recall being at such a place, or being with that man. Nor do I recall that tawny cat, then again... I do feel like I know him...who is he?'

OOO

A/N: Sorry it's short. It's just the prologue so I didn't mean to make it long on purpose.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Baron studied the invitation Natoru had left with him, with a smile on his face.

'So...Lune and Yuki invited us to their wedding' thought Baron reading through the text of the invite.

Baron continued to skim through the letter, till some words caught his attention, which made his emerald eyes go wide.

'They want Ms. Haru to come too?!' thought Baron surprised of the mention of Haru.

Baron leaned back in his chair recalling memories about the brunette.

'Ms. Haru... I haven't seen or heard of her since... well... our adventure with her...and that's been a year ago...'

Baron smiled at the thought of the young girl.

'My...won't it be nice to see her again...'

Baron's ears twitched as Muta came into the bureau.

"I saw that brown cat here a minute ago. What did he want?" asked Muta sitting down.

"Natoru gave us an invitation to Prince Lune's and Yuki's wedding."

Muta sighed in irritation.

"Do I HAVE to go?"

Baron gave Muta a soft glare.

"We are both special guest. It would be rude of us not to attend."

Muta snorted but stopped for a moment, his ear twitched as he got up from his slumped position on the couch.

"You said wedding right? Will there be food there?!" Muta said wide eyed.

Baron rolled his eyes.

"Naturally..."

Muta smirked.

"Then, I am definitely going" he said relaxing against the couch.

Baron shook his head in disapproval and continued on.

"They also have Ms. Haru as a special guest too."

Muta looked up.

"They invited Chicky too?"

Baron nodded.

"They were hoping for us to tell Haru the news" said Baron.

"Why us?" asked Muta.

"They don't exactly know where Haru lives, Muta" said Baron.

"Of course they do! The Cat King and his entourage of cats went to Haru's house to deliver the scroll that listed the gifts she was to receive from kingdom." said Muta.

Baron raised an unseen eyebrow.

"But, didn't you say that Ms. Haru moved out of her mom's house just a few months ago..."

Muta sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, forgot..." Muta said blushing in embarrassment.

"Man you're so forgetful..."

Baron and Muta turned to see Toto fly in.

"Why is it so important that I should remember stuff like that?" growled Muta.

"Haru's our friend, the least you could do is show that you care." said Toto.

"Who said I cared?!" yelled Muta.

"Oh, so you _**don't **_care?" questioned Toto mockingly.

"I didn't say that!" said Muta.

"Ummm...yeah...you _**did**_..."

"No I didn't you birdbrain!"

"Yes you did, you fur ball..."

"Chicken Head!"

"Cow Cat!"

"Birdbrain!"

"Lard Ball!"

"Birdbrain!"

"You already said that you idiot!"

"I did? Well, why don't you go fry yourself you big chicken?!"

"You already called me a chicken! You got a hairball in your brain!"

Baron sweat dropped as the two "friends" continued their fight.

Clearing his mind, so he could muffle out the screaming in the background, he looked at the invitation again.

'Marriage huh...' thought Baron solemnly.

His gaze fell off of the letter and to the portrait on the wall.

The portrait had a picture of a white female half cat, holding a parasol, and wearing a beautiful dress, as she wore a gentle smile on her face.

'Louise...how long has it been?' questioned Baron in his head.

The last time he saw Louise, she was broken and needed repair...and after that, the baron's former owner, Nishi, had bought him.

Baron sighed.

'I can't feel her presents anymore...I never could...after the war...'

Baron and Louise had been made for each other, literally. So since she and Baron had been made together, their souls were linked. This means that either one of them could sense each other and are bond together. They are linked... so when Louise died, Baron could not feel her anymore, she was just gone.

Baron sighed once more then looked out the window at the beautiful day.

'Louise...'

-Flashback-

"I wish we weren't cooped up in here. Then we could go out and enjoy the Sun." said Louise looking out of the window.

Baron smiled at Louise and wrapped an arm around her waist, looking out the window with her.

"Yes, it's quite lovely out there, isn't it" said Baron.

"Very lovely indeed..." said Louise.

The two of them stood there in silence enjoying the morning sun.

"I've been thinking..." said Baron.

"Hmm?" Louise asked.

"I've been thinking, about us leaving this place."

Louise looked at Baron abruptly.

"Leave the antique shop?!"

Baron chuckled.

"Yes, and start a refuge. Where creations like us, can roam free without any humans discovering us, a place where we can be free."

Louise's gaze softened.

"I see, but I don't want to leave just yet... our master would be heartbroken if we suddenly went missing..."

Baron sighed.

"That is true..."

Louise smiled at Baron, and leaned up to kiss Baron's cheek.

"Don't worry love. Soon we will be free... and when that time comes, we will be truly happy."

-End of Flashback-

'I guess half of that wish was made' thought Baron looking around the bureau.

"Hey Baron?" said Muta.

Baron snapped out of his daydream and turned to Muta.

"Yes?"

"About Haru... when do we tell her the news... a week before the wedding? Or a day or something" asked Muta.

"We should tell her right away. We don't know if she'll busy on the day of the wedding. Also if we go give her the invitation a day before the wedding we may catch her off guard." said Baron.

"Yeah, what were you thinking about giving her the invitation a day before the wedding." scolded Toto.

"Just keep your big beak shut..." grunted Muta.

Toto sighed then looked towards Baron.

"So are we going to tell her today?"

"It's for the best. It's not too late or early to visit Haru. But I do hope we do not intrude on her." said Baron.

"I doubt it. Chicky isn't busy around this time of the day. I should know. She gives me food around this time" said Muta smiling.

Baron smiled.

'I'm going to see Ms. Haru again...' thought Baron.

'I wonder what she will say after all this time. Will she be happy to see us? Is she a different person from when she was before? Is she still absolutely adorable?'

Baron abruptly broke out of his thoughts blushing at his last thought.

'What am I thinking?!' thought Baron.

Baron noticed Muta and Toto were staring at him strangely.

Baron regained his composure and cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm going to brew up some tea, for the occasion" said Baron.

"We might be at Ms. Haru's for a while" said Baron heading towards the table.

Toto and Muta watched Baron with growing interest, both thinking the same thing:

'He's excited to see her again...'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haru studied her living room for a second, before sighing in satisfaction and falling on her couch.

"You'd think after all this time, since you moved in here, you'd be done setting things up" said a voice from the kitchen.

Haru rolled her eyes playfully and called back.

"You know very well that it takes me forever to set things up, mom."

Naoko came into the living room chuckling, and then took a seat next to her daughter.

Haru and Naoko looked around the living room admiring it.

The walls were painted Robin's Egg blue and the bedrooms were painted a light green. The furniture was very cozy and welcoming, which closely resembled the bureau's furniture. Pictures hung on the wall of Haru's graduation, from her childhood, and family group photo's. There were also some decorations all around the place that screamed feminine. The inside of her home resembled an old English cottage.

Naoko shook her head slowly, smiling softly.

"Where you got your taste of furniture... I'll never know."

Haru giggled and continued to scan the room.

Naoko sighed and stood up from the couch.

"Well, we are officially done with your house. How do you feel?"

"Like..." Haru paused for a moment.

"Like...my life's going to take a whole new turn. That I'm going to be a whole different person after this..."

Naoko looked at Haru with a surprised expression.

"Wow... wasn't really expecting a reply like that..." said Naoko smiling slightly.

"Well, it's true..." Haru said.

"That's exactly how I feel..."

Naoko stood there silently.

'She's nervous... that it's finally official... that her house is finally done. That she's going to live on her own now. That she is finally an adult...' thought Naoko.

Naoko walked over to Haru and put a hand on her cheek.

"You know, you could have stayed with me. It's not like I forced you out... you could always come back..." Naoko said giving Haru a warm smile.

Haru smiled in reply.

"No...I want to do this... I couldn't just stay with you forever. It's about time that I start my future and move forward." Haru replied.

Naoko smiled and turned to the clock on Haru's wall.

"It's getting late, I should probably get home now." said Naoko reluctantly.

Haru nodded in agreement.

"Call me if you need anything..." said Naoko.

"Kay..." replied Haru.

With that Naoko went to the front door of the house and left.

Haru lied down on her couch, reality crashing down on her.

'Guess I better get used to the fact of living alone...' Haru thought looking out the living room window at the orange sky, revealing that it was dusk.

'Maybe I should get a bird or a dog...' thought Haru smiling a little.

Haru pushed off the idea of getting a cat since she could talk to cats, and the whole thing would be awkward for her again, that's why she would prefer another animal.

'Then again if I got a cat it would make it less lonely around here.' thought Haru.

Haru groaned in irritation as she buried her face into the armrest.

Suddenly Haru heard a tapping sound at her window.

Haru lifted her head and turned her attention to the window.

'Oh...it's that time of the day again...' Haru smiled while getting up and making her way to the window.

The closer she got, the better she could see her fat friend waiting for her on the other side of the window.

Finally she reached the window and opened it.

"Hey Muta" Haru said.

Muta made his way inside.

"Hey Chicky"

"Come for some more of that Strawberry Rhubarb pie I made?" asked Haru. 'Boy…I've never met a cat or anyone who has such a sweet tooth than Muta' Haru thought to herself.

Muta looked eagerly at Haru.

"Yes-!" Muta said but stopped halfway embarrassed of his eagerness.

"Well there's another reason why I'm here..." said Muta looking out the window, looking at something outside.

Puzzled, Haru followed his gaze out the window and gasped softly.

In the sky, headed towards them, was a big familiar crow heading right towards the window and holding a box in his beak.

"Toto!" Haru smiled brightly at the crow.

"Hello Haru, so nice to see you again, after all this time." Haru heard Toto call out to her, before landing on the windowsill facing them.

"I missed you Toto." Haru said smiling at her old friend.

Before Haru could continue her reunion, her eyes went wide when she saw something come from behind Toto.

Next to Toto stood, the wooden figurine, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen, in the flesh. (A/N: or wood… xD)

Haru couldn't say anything. She could barely breathe.

Baron smiled up at Haru and tipped his hat.

"Hello, Ms. Haru..."

OOO

"No way! They invited me to their wedding?!" Haru asked.

Baron smiled at Haru, moving his cup of tea, from his furry lips.

"Yes, as an honored guest."

"Well I'm honored." Haru said.

Baron took another sip of his tea before scanning around the house in awe.

"You have done a lovely job of decorating, Haru." said Baron.

Haru blushed and chuckled.

"Thank you..."

Muta snorted.

'Chicky got her sense of style from Baron. Of course _**he **_would like it' he thought rolling his eyes.

Toto snickered, as if he was reading Muta's thoughts.

Baron and Haru however, were not aware whatsoever of what Toto and Muta were doing, they were in their own little world.

'My, Ms. Haru has gotten much lovelier' thought Baron.

'I still can't believe Baron's here! He hasn't changed a bit...literally' thought Haru giggling to herself.

"Oh, I forgot to add, Yuki asked in the letter, if you could stop by at the palace soon because they have a variety of gowns that they would like you to try on if you'd like." Baron said.

Haru thought for a moment.

'I don't really own anything at the moment that would be suitable for a wedding. Maybe I should go.'

"Yes I'd like to. But when do I go and how?"

Muta smirked.

"The same way you came to the kingdom before."

Haru shuddered at the thought of riding those cats again all the way to the Cat Kingdom. It was like riding a rollercoaster, but without being strapped in.

Toto glared at Muta.

"Don't tease her Muta..." Toto said glaring subtly at Muta, then turning to Haru.

"You will be riding with me."

Haru's eyes widen slightly.

"I'll be riding you?"

Baron catching Haru's confusion added.

"You will be shrunken temporarily, and as for when you go, Yuki said anytime this week would be fine."

Haru nodded at Baron and looked down at her tea. Thoughts of the pass hours, with her mother and herself, redecorating went through Haru's mind.

"Do you think...that it's best to move forward, with my future...?" Haru whispered.

Muta, Toto, and Baron looked up at Haru.

"What was that?" they said in union.

Haru snapped out of her trance and showed them a reassuring smile.

"Oh it's nothing." Haru said putting the cup of tea to her mouth.

Baron studied Haru silently, concern filling his heart for her.

'Ms. Haru...'


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yuki watched the man leave out the back door, leaving her and the familiar tawny cat alone on the table.

The minute the man left, the tawny cat made some movement, before turning to the stunned Yuki.

He smiled gently at her and looked away to a nearby window.

"Hmm, he left earlier this time..." said the tawny cat in a thick English accent.

For some reason beyond Yuki, she felt her heart skip a beat hearing his mysterious voice that felt so familiar to her.

The tawny cat then turned to her again, and then frowned slightly.

Yuki noticed this and flinched.

He made his way over to the nervous Yuki.

"Are you okay?" he said with concern in his voice.

Now that the mysterious tawny cat was up close, Yuki could see some type of resemblance to his face that brought her back to the time when she helped Haru escape the Cat King.

"B-Baron?" Yuki said with an uncertain voice.

The tawny cat smiled softly at her.

"Yes?"

Yuki's blue eyes widened.

'So he _**is **_Baron!' Yuki thought.

Finally finding her voice, Yuki replied to the baron.

"Where are we?" she said looking around the antique shop.

Baron tilted his head at her.

"Why Louise, we're where we have always been." said Baron looking at Yuki strangely.

Yuki was now very confused.

'Did he just say Louise?' thought Yuki.

"What do you mean, we have always been here and I'm sorry, but you have my name mistaken. I'm Yuki, remember?" Yuki said as calmly as possible, to keep calm herself.

Now Baron was frowning slightly again.

"Yuki...? Louise, are you _**sure**_ you're feeling well?" he insisted.

Before Yuki could continue to argue more on the topic, everything once again dissolved into nothing.

Yuki awoke upright in her bed and groaned before she rested herself on her bed once again.

'It's that dream again...' thought Yuki.

'A dream about the baron...'

Why does she keep having these dreams? Why do they all involve Baron? Why do they take place in the same setting? Who was that human? Why is she having these dreams, _**now **_of all times?__Why did Baron call her Louise?

Yuki sighed and looked out of her bedroom window.

"I'm so confused..."

OOO

Haru ran to the crossroads, with excitement rushing through her body.

She was going to see Yuki and Lune again! But Haru was not looking forward to seeing the old Cat King again, who would most likely be there.

Haru shivered thinking about that old pervert.

Haru sighed and smiled to herself.

'Then again I don't have anything to worry about. Baron is going to be with me, and I'm sure he'll help if the King tries something foolish.' thought Haru blushing slightly at the thought of spending the day with the baron.

'It's still hard to believe that I going to The Cat Kingdom again nor did I think I would see Baron again, and yet Baron came to my home yesterday and gave me an invitation back to the kingdom.' Haru said making her way to the crossroads.

Haru broke out of her thoughts and looked around for a certain fatso.

Finally Haru spotted the white cat laying on one of the white chairs next to a white table, staring out into space.

Haru giggled and sneaked closer to him, carefully, making sure that he would not notice her.

Then Haru pounced.

"Boo!"

"MEEEYOOWW!" Muta cried, falling off the chair and landing flat on his face.

Muta looked up at Haru angrily.

"What the heck was that for Chicky?!" Muta said hissing out his words.

Haru frowned and put her hands to her hips.

"Like you don't know...this is payback for the time you scared me when you first arrived at my home without warning" Haru said crossing her arms.

Muta paused for a minute, and then smirked.

"But you got to admit... your face was pretty hilarious..." said Muta busting into helpless chuckles.

Haru glared at Muta, with a blush across her pale face.

"Oh stop! That was not funny! Besides, we are even now..." Haru said looking away from Muta, with the blush still across her face.

Haru then noticed she was being stared at by others, who had strange looks on their faces.

Haru blushed even harder and looked down at the chubby cat.

"Hey Muta, let's go to the bureau now... I'm getting weird looks..." Haru whispered to Muta, putting her hand to the side of her mouth, making sure no one could see her talking to him.

Muta stopped laughing and looked around at the people around them.

"Yeah, I can see how a young girl, would get weird stares from talking to a cat in public" said Muta smirking at her.

"Oh, hush!"

OOO

Baron looked out of the bureau window waiting for Haru and Muta to arrive.

A smile appeared on Baron's face.

"Toto? Could you go see if Ms. Haru and Muta are nearby?"

Toto, who was also in the room, nodded and left out the window.

Baron watched Toto fly away from out his window.

Baron sighed and went over to his coat hanger to grab his jacket, top hat, and cane.

Once he was done, he headed towards the twin doors and went outside to wait for everyone.

He stood there in silence, looking up at the clear blue sky.

'Lately there has been nothing but sunshine. I almost forgotten the last time it rained.' thought Baron smiling slightly.

Baron's ear twitched at the sound of the upcoming voices of Toto and Muta's bickering and some giggling belonging to Haru.

Baron smiled softly.

'Ms. Haru's laugh is so lovely.' Baron thought to himself, thinking about the charming brunette for the eighth time today.

Just as Baron was about to make his way towards the three voices to greet them, Baron's eyes grew wide, with almost horror.

"L-Louise?!" Baron said aloud, looking everywhere frantically, but finding nothing.

Baron frowned.

'That's odd...I could have sworn, I felt Louise's presence just a second ago...' Baron thought still looking around.

"Hey, Baron! We're here with Chicky!" said Muta coming from the archway, along with Haru and Toto.

Baron turned abruptly to them and smiled.

"Ah, Ms. Haru, it's great to see you again" Baron said making his way towards the three of them.

Haru smiled as her cheeks tinged a bright red.

"It's great to see you too Baron."

Baron smiled up to Haru, before turning to Muta.

"Muta... do you have the shrinking dust for Haru?"

"Of course I do, Natoru dropped it off not too long ago." said Muta pulling out a bottle (from who know where) that contained golden substances in it.

Baron took the bottle from Muta and pulled the cork off the top.

"Toto, if you may..." said Baron.

Toto nodded and took the bottle from Baron's hand, using his beck, and flew above Haru.

Haru prepared herself for whatever was to come.

Baron chuckled a little.

"Don't worry Haru, this will not hurt one bit. In fact, you might find it quite enjoyable" said Baron giving Haru a reassuring smile.

Haru smiled, knowing she could trust the baron, and gave Toto her okay.

Toto tipped his head and let the golden dust fall down out of the bottle and on to Haru.

When the dust made contact, Haru giggled at the tickling sensation on her body, as it spilled down upon her.

Before she knew it, she was next to Baron and a head smaller than him.

Haru beamed up at Baron.

"Yes, that was enjoyable."

Baron blushed slightly at Haru's fair smile and smiled back.

"I wouldn't allow using the dust, if it were to cause any harm to you, Ms. Haru."

Haru blushed and looked away.

"T-Thank you..."

Muta coughed and got everyone's attention.

"I hate to interrupt this lovey-dovey moment, but we have to go." said Muta.

Haru blushed harder at Muta's comment and Baron just ignored it.

"I agree." said Baron walking towards Toto who had landed back on the ground again.

"We better make our way there" said Baron motioning Haru to come along with him.

Haru followed Baron towards Toto and stopped right behind his back.

"Wait a sec... I hope this doesn't mean I'm riding to the Cat Kingdom, hanging from birdbrain's claws..." growled Muta.

Baron, who was helping Haru on to Toto's back, turned to Muta.

"How else are you going to get there...?"

"Umm...walking..." Muta said.

"Why is that? Can't handle the talons..." Toto said mockingly.

Muta growled.

"Of course not!" hissed Muta.

"Then why?" asked Toto.

Muta was silent for a moment, and then made a break for it, to the archway.

Baron sighed with irritation and jumped behind Haru on Toto's back.

"Let's go" said Baron to Toto.

"Okay!" said Toto already taking off.

Quickly, Baron and Haru held on tightly to Toto and Baron wrapped one arm around Haru's waist, making sure she wouldn't fall off.

Toto flew just above the retreating Muta, before sweeping down and snagged Muta with his talons.

"YEOW!" Muta cried, as the four of them flew up higher into the sky.

Still holding on to Haru, Baron turned back to look at the Refuge, with a questioning look on his face, as they flew away.

'Perhaps...I was just imagining Louise's presence...'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yuki and Lune stood in the throne room waiting patiently for their friends to come.

Yuki turned to Lune and flashed a smile in his direction.

"I can't wait till they arrive, it's been so long since I've seen Haru." said Yuki.

Lune smiled back at her.

"I know sweetie..." (A/N: LOL I know! The pet name sounds really corny, but it's the _**same**_ pet name Yuki and Lune used for each other in the manga!)

"It _has _been a while hasn't it?" said Lune wrapping an arm around Yuki and pulling her into a warm embrace.

Yuki blushed at the sudden affection Lune was giving her.

"Yeah...it has..." said Yuki sighing into the embrace, nuzzling herself into Lune's chest, taking in his scent.

Lune and Yuki stood there in silence, enjoying each other's warmth.

Yuki smiled brightly, with a pink blush appearing into her snow white fur.

Yuki sighed.

"Lune...I love you..." Yuki murmured into Lune's chest.

"Yuki..." Lune said softly.

Suddenly, Yuki felt Lune's paw under her chin and felt him lift her head gently to face him.

Lune's mismatched eyes met her sky blue eyes, love showing in their eyes, as they both blushed and leaned in closer to each other.

"Yuki! Did your friends make it-…Oh!"

Lune and Yuki broke apart from each other looking at the source that interrupted them.

The reddish orange cat, Momo, stood awkwardly by the entrance way, staring at the couple.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I should have announced myself before... um yes... sorry..." said Momo clearly embarrassed, getting ready to make a run for it.

"Oh! Wait! Please don't go Momo..." said Lune.

Momo sighed and put on an awkward smile and walked back into the throne room.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to intrude..." Momo said rubbing the back of her head as a sweat drop appeared on her.

"It's fine Momo, don't worry about it..." sighed Lune disappointed about not being able to kiss his beloved.

Yuki stood there, a little annoyed with her friend that she interrupted, her and Lune. After all, Lune and she never kissed each other yet.

Before the catastrophe with Haru, Lune and Yuki were only just good friends and never showed any affection towards each other. But since Lune proposed to her, they have been lovey dovey, but they still never kissed before. So of course Yuki would be annoyed with Momo.

"Yuki...please don't be mad... I didn't mean to... honest... can you forgive me?" said Momo giving Yuki her best puppy dog eyes.

Yuki smiled at Momo.

"Momo...you know the puppy dog eyes don't work with me, since I don't really favor dogs..."

Momo pouted.

"But... I forgive you..." said Yuki smiling at her friend.

Momo's pout disappeared and turned into a big smile.

"Yay!" said Momo engulfing Yuki into a big hug.

Yuki giggled and returned her hug.

Lune smiled at the two friends and sighed.

"It's been a while since we were all together like this..." sighed Lune.

Yuki and Momo broke from their hug and looked to Lune.

"I know what you mean...We used to always be together when we were just little kits... and now we are hardly ever together like this." Momo said smiling sadly.

Yuki mimicked Momo's sad smile.

The three of them have always been the best of friends since Yuki came to the Cat Kingdom when she was a kitten.

Right after Haru had saved Yuki from starvation (by feeding her a box a fish crackers), Yuki met Lune. Lune took Yuki with him to the Cat Kingdom, since Yuki didn't have a home at the time. Afterwards, Lune introduced his friend Momo to Yuki, and this is how their friendship began. They could put the Three Musketeers to shame. But in later years, Lune had to give up his days of being a kitten and had to learn his responsibilities and duties, much earlier than he should have, because Natori always feared that Lune's father was going to "lose it" soon, so they prepared Lune to be King, just in case he was needed. Because of this, Yuki and Momo hardly ever got to be together with Lune and began to drift apart. Although they are still close, their relationship is not the same, a fact, which always depresses the three of them.

The throne room filled with silence once more, as the three stood there.

Momo groaned and flashed a smiled at Yuki and Lune.

"Enough with the sadness! It's all ancient history! I mean we are together now! And if anything, things are getting better, you two are getting married!"

Yuki and Lune gave Momo a soft smile till they disappeared quickly.

"But...Momo...what about you-"

"Don't worry about me...after all you two are getting your 'happily ever after', you shouldn't worry about me...after all I'm just a maid..." said Momo smiling sadly.

Before Yuki or Lune could protest to Momo's comment, Natoru came into the throne room.

"The Cat Bureau has arrived!" Natoru said waving his paw.

"Thank you Natoru... Please send them in." said Lune.

Natoru bowed in response and left the room.

Momo then started walking towards the exit also.

"Wait, Momo!" Yuki called out.

"No...no..no! I should go! I don't want to get in your way. Talk to you later!" said Momo leaving out the room.

Yuki and Lune exchanged worried glances, both thinking the same thing:

'Oh Momo...'

"Yuki, Lune!" said a familiar voice.

Lune and Yuki's attention was drawn to a doe eyed, brown haired girl.

"Haru!" Yuki smiled, pushing away her thoughts on Momo for now.

Haru and Yuki gave each other a big hug.

"It's so great to see you! I missed you two!" exclaimed Haru.

Lune walked up to the girls.

"We missed you too Ms. Haru. My, have you gotten prettier." Lune commented.

Haru blushed happily.

"Thank you!"

Suddenly Haru's eyes opened abruptly.

"That reminds me... do I have to worry about turning into a cat again?" Haru asked.

"There is nothing for you to worry about Haru. As long as you believe in your true self, you will have nothing to fear." said Baron coming into the room along with Muta.

"What a relief..." Haru said.

Yuki looked over Haru's shoulder and at the baron.

Suddenly, Yuki's dreams came into her mind again.

'Baron... why is he...always in my dreams... and why does the dream take place in the same place? Could... _**he**_ possibly know why I keep having these dreams?' thought Yuki.

"Yuki... are you okay?" asked Haru breaking Yuki out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes! I'm fine..." said Yuki.

Lune stared at Yuki with concern then turned to Baron, Haru, and Muta.

"Well... now that you are here, let us start." said Lune.

OOO

"Master Kuro! We just got word from our source that Baron has arrived at the palace." said a dark brown cat.

"Oh, really…? Well then...is Baron still unaware of what's going on?" asked the pitch black cat.

"No Master Kuro, he is completely unaware..."

"Puuuuurfect..." said Kuro with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haru and Yuki stood in a room surrounded by many beautiful dresses.

"Am I really going to have to try all these on?" Haru said gawking at all the dresses.

Yuki giggled behind her snow white paw.

"Oh no, you don't have to. We just need to pick a dress for you to wear. So just pick your favorite." said Yuki.

Haru nodded slowly and turned her attention back to all of the dresses once more.

Haru couldn't help but notice the differences of these dresses compared to the dresses she sees back in the human world.

Most of these dresses were decorated with fish and the colors of the dresses were also... unusual.

Most of the dresses had wacky colors like one of the dresses was striped with green, red, and orange, with the figures of fish within the stripe's patterns.

Yuki, who probably understood what Haru was thinking, smiled at her.

"Are these dresses unusual to you, Haru?" asked Yuki.

Haru sweat dropped and nodded.

"Yes..." she replied.

"I'm sorry Haru. I forgot that human styles are quite different from our styles..." Yuki said awkwardly playing with her pinkish bow, sheepishly.

Haru giggled.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure I'll find a dress I like." Haru said scanning all the dresses quickly.

Haru continued to scan the room, till her eyes stopped to a familiar dress, the one she wore when she was last here.

The dress was the same type of design like the one she wore when she waltzed with Baron, but less puffy, frilly, and it didn't have the fish necklace or crown.

"How about that one." Haru said pointing to the dress.

Yuki looked at the dress and couldn't help but laugh.

"But Haru, that dress looks almost identical to the one your wore during the escape. Are you sure you want to wear this one? I would think it would make you feel uncomfortable."

Haru laughed also.

"No... It doesn't make me feel uncomfortable... in fact, it brings back _nice_ memories, and I'm sure... I want to wear it."

Yuki smiled at Haru.

"Okay then."

OOO

Baron clutched his head in his hand, groaning softy to himself.

'What is wrong with me? Why do I keep feeling Louise's presence?! She is dead... no longer living... so why-?'

"Baron, are you all right?" Muta asked breaking Baron out of his thoughts.

Baron removed his hand from his forehead and placed his white top hat back on his head.

"I'm quite all right Muta, thank you..."

Muta looked at Baron with a confused look on his face, then shrugged and turned his attention to Lune.

"So when is Chicky and Snowy coming out?"

Baron sighed at Muta's comment.

"I told you Muta, not to call Ms. Haru, Chicky, nor should you call Ms. Yuki, Snowy, I think they would appreciate you calling them by their real names..." said Baron.

"What's wrong with calling them by some nicknames, I don't think they mind..." Muta said putting his paws behind his head.

"Perhaps with Haru, but with Yuki, it isn't exactly appropriate to call her Snowy, when she is soon to be married and become the new queen of cats." said Baron.

Muta glanced at Lune from the side of his eyes and saw Lune smiling awkwardly at him and Baron.

"All right, all right... I'll stop calling Snowy, Snowy..." Muta said.

Baron sweat dropped and turned to Lune.

"I must say, I am quite pleased that you are having us as honored guests in your wedding." said Baron smiling sincerely.

Lune waved his gray (Or purple?) paw, smiling also.

"No, no... I should be the one that is honored. After all, you did help save Haru, the person who saved Yuki's and my life. And you all gave me the opportunity, to purpose to Yuki. Before this, Haru saved me from that truck while I was trying to get those Fish Crackers. I was contemplating how to purpose to Yuki, and how to tell my father. But when I came back to the Cat Palace, I found that the tower was blown up by my father while trying to retrieve a 'runaway bride'. I knew, that was the best moment to ask Yuki to marry me and break the news to my father." said Lune chuckling.

Muta snorted.

"Yeah, your father took it pretty well... probably because he found Haru attractive and probably wanted Haru to himself from the very start anyway. So, you telling him, you had another bride in mind was probably a relief to him." Muta said rolling his eyes.

Baron frowned. The whole idea of Haru marrying the former Cat King was appalling. And if Haru hadn't stood up for herself, he himself would have had to interfere. He would have given the Ex Cat king a stern talking to, for even _suggesting_ he marry _**his **_Haru.

Baron eyes widen slightly.

'_**His**_ Haru?' Baron questioned himself.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting" said Yuki, who just came inside the room.

"It was no problem at all..." said Lune, heading towards Yuki to place a kiss on her brow.

Yuki smiled tenderly at Lune, with a pink blush showing through her white fur.

"Haru chose a dress to wear" said Yuki looking towards Baron and Muta.

"Oh...? Which one?" asked Lune.

Yuki giggled under her breath.

"Haru! Why don't you come in here?" called Yuki.

The boys heard a few hesitant footsteps coming from the hallway, till finally the bashful Haru appeared at the doorway.

Baron, Lune, and Muta scanned Haru's outfit, before there was a helpless chuckle coming from Muta.

"*Snort*... Chicky... isn't that the same dress you wore the last time you were here?" said Muta holding back some chuckles.

Haru put her hand behind her neck in embarrassment.

"Well... kind of... It's not _exactly_ the same design..." Haru said still rubbing the back of her neck.

"Now that you mention it..." said Muta.

Lune who didn't witness the time Haru wore the dress, turned to Yuki in confusion.

Yuki gave him a gesture telling him she will explain later.

Baron approached the embarrassed Haru, and picked up Haru's hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful, Haru..." Baron said smiling down at her.

A dark blush formed on Haru's pale cheeks, that was noticeable to everyone in the room.

"T-T-Thank you..." said Haru looking down at the floor.

Lune and Muta smirked to themselves, knowing the brunette's feelings for the cat figurine right away and the fondness behind Baron's eyes.

Yuki however was in a trance.

'That's the same tender look...' thought Yuki.

Yuki thought back to her mysterious dreams.

Baron gave her that same look in her dreams...

'Ugh! Stop it Yuki! This is reality, not a dream... the dreams probably have nothing to do with anything! So stop getting all worked up about this!' Yuki scolded herself.

"Whoa... is it that late already?" said Muta, breaking Yuki out of her thoughts.

Lune looked up at the clock made by cat craftmen and turned to the group.

"Yes, it is getting late." Lune said with a sigh.

"And we didn't get a chance to have Baron and Muta pick out their outfits."

"Wait... I have to wear an outfit?!" Muta asked.

"It would be more proper that way..." said Baron.

"You know how I feel about clothes! I'm not wearing anything!" Muta grunted.

Haru giggled, getting an idea why Muta doesn't like clothes. Probably because he can never find anything in his size because he's *cough cough* super fat..

"All right then... we'll just have to find you a tie you like" said Lune.

Muta snorted, still not liking the idea too much.

"I guess we shall be making our way home..." said Baron gesturing for Haru and Muta to prepare to leave.

"Hey, it would be foolish for you all to leave and just come back tomorrow again. Why don't you stay here in the palace for the night?" Lune suggested.

Haru, Muta, and Baron stopped in their tracks and turned to Lune and Yuki.

"Is it okay?" asked Haru.

Lune smiled.

"Sure it is, make yourselves at home."

Muta and Baron sighed.

"Then we shall stay the night " said Baron.

Yuki then turned abruptly to Haru.

"What about your mother Haru? Won't she get worried?"

Haru gave Yuki a small smile.

"It's fine, I moved into my own house, so she should be thinking I'm home right now..." said Haru.

"Then it's settled, I'll have your rooms prepared for you right away." said Lune.

OOO

_Baron stood in the middle of a dark and dusty room, which looked very familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. _

_"Hello?" Baron said aloud._

_Nothing was heard in reply._

_"Hmm... this is peculiar..." said Baron taking in his surroundings._

_"Baron..."_

_Baron turned abruptly to the voice._

_"Who's there?" Baron said sternly._

_"...It's me...Louise..."_

_Baron eyes widen._

_"L-Louise...?" Baron said softly, heading towards the direction of the familiar voice._

_"Yes Baron... it's me..."_

_"Why...why are you-" said Baron still looking around._

_"...Baron...you do know I'm dead right?" the voice finished for Baron._

_Baron stopped in his tracks._

_"Yes... I do... and if you are dead then why are you here?" questioned Baron._

_"I'm not here... this is in fact just a message..."_

_"A message?" Baron said._

_"Yes, I'm here to tell you that..."_

_"Yes?" Baron urged, while getting closer and closer to the voice._

_"I'm still around... but not physically, I have been reborn Baron..."_

_Baron then saw a figure in the shadows._

_"I have been reborn into... someone else..." said the figure turning around to face Baron._

_Baron's eyes widen._

_"Ms... Yuki...?" Baron said slowly._

ooo

Baron's eyes snapped open and he abruptly sat up.

He found himself in bed.

'A dream?' thought Baron, putting a hand to his head.

'I haven't had a dream in a while...' thought Baron.

Being a creation, Baron hardly had dreams, but on rare occasions he did, and this was one of them.

'Louise was reborn?! B-but... as whom-?'

Baron stopped his thought admittedly.

"Wasn't Ms. Yuki... in the dream...too?" Baron questioned aloud.

Baron jumped out of bed and began to pace.

'Louise's voice... was coming from Yuki... Could that mean that Yuki is...?' thought Baron.

"Pull yourself together Baron... it's just a dream... It was probably _**just**_ a dream..." Baron kept telling himself, still pacing the floor madly.

"Yuki being Louise is nonsense..." Baron said, still unsure.

"Nonsense..." Baron repeated slowly.

"It was only just a dream..."

OOO

A/N: During writing this chapter, I couldn't help but think of the song "Just a Dream" xD


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A loud yawn escaped out of the obese white cat as he came into the royal dining room.

"Oy! Chef! What's on the menu for breakfast?" Muta asked loudly, settling on a chair.

An annoyed orange cat with an apron and a white toque on, peered out of the kitchen doorway.

"We're having baked Carrots and Grass Pancakes, with a side of scrambled eggs and corn..." said the Chef.

"Perfect, I'll have eight servings of that..." said Muta nonchalantly.

The Chef grumbled and grudgingly stomped into the kitchen.

Muta sighed and leaned back into his chair and closed his eyes in sheer contentment.

"My, my...you sure asked for a lot to eat, did you?"

Muta's eyes snapped open and turned to the direction of the voice to see a maid with reddish orange fur, who was standing behind him with a cheeky smile on her face, pushing a cart of kitchenware.

"Yeah... I wanted more than one plate of food... what's it to you?!" Muta glared at the maid.

The maid's ears drooped in embarrassment and giggled softly.

"Oh, it's nothing to me, I just made a simple comment..." she said shrugging.

Muta snorted and turned away from the maid and closed his eyes again and returned his arms behind his head.

The maid walked to the table and began setting up the cups, forks, spoons, and napkins, silently.

After a few moments, the maid turned to Muta and gave him a soft smile.

"Quick question, but are you one of the members from the Cat Bureau?" she said.

"That's me..." said Muta with his eyes still closed.

She stared at Muta for a few moments and sighed.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you about the amount of food you getting, I just wanted to start a conversation with you." she said.

Muta's ear twitched and he opened one eye to focus on the maid.

"Why would you want to do that?" questioned Muta raising an unnoticeable eyebrow.

Bashfully the maid looked down to the floor and played with her apron.

"Well... it's just... you see... I'm kind of... a... fan... of yours..." the maid said very softly.

Both of Muta's eyes opened.

"A fan of mine?"

The maid nodded.

"I've heard of the many cases you and the rest of the bureau have dealt with and I admire all the things you have done for others..."

"Eh...? It's nothing much..." said Muta looking away.

"I was also there when you single handedly fought off those guards, when you were trying to help your friend escape from an unwanted marriage. You were very cool! I was very impressed!" she said becoming a little more confident speaking to Muta.

Muta blinked at her and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh you were, were you?" he said smirking with his eyes closed.

"Oh I was! But I was even more dazzled when everyone found out you were that notorious criminal, Renaldo Moon!" said the maid with her tail swishing to and fro in excitement.

Muta chuckled.

"Well... I **am **pretty cool..." Muta said with that smirk still on his face.

The maid giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you are, and it takes a lot to impress me, Oh! I'm Momo by the way..." said the maid holding out her vermilion colored paw, for Muta to take.

"You know who I am already... but friends call me Muta..." Muta said taking Momo's paw and shaking it.

Momo smiled brightly at Muta and then held Muta's paw in both of hers.

"I'm happy to finally meet you, Muta. I just want you to know that I have the highest of respect for you..."

A blush formed on Muta's fur, which was very noticeable with his white fur.

He then turned away from Momo.

"Yeah... whatever..." he said with the blush still on his face.

Momo giggled having noticed the blush and released Muta's paw and returned to setting up the table.

Just as this happened, the servers came out of the kitchen, holding eight steaming plates of baked Carrot, Grass Pancakes and scrambled eggs with corn.

Muta's blush immediately disappeared and he began licking his lips.

"Yo! All of that food belongs to this cat!" Muta said pointing to himself anxiously.

The eight waiters holding the platters of food turned to Muta and studied him. They all 'sweat dropped' and placed all the plates of food on the table, in front of the large cat.

Momo struggled to contain her laughter.

Suddenly Lune came into the room.

"Morning everyone." he said.

"Morning" everyone replied back, except Muta, who had already begun chowing down on the food given to him.

Lune sat at the table and looked to one of the servers.

"I'd like to have some breakfast now." Lune said with a tired smile on his face.

"Yes, sire!" said the server and disappeared into the kitchen along with the other waiters.

Lune let out a tired sigh.

"Tired?" asked Momo.

"Yes... although I don't know why..." Lune said.

"Yeah... Yuki's been also been experiencing extreme drowsiness." said Momo.

"Probably just the wedding preparations or the fact the two of you are getting married that has you two tired lately." said Muta, who got into the conversation, while finishing his fifth plate of food.

"Yes... you are probably right..." said Lune.

"Don't push yourself so hard, I don't like to see you so worn out..." said Momo placing a paw on Lune's shoulder.

"Thank you for your concern Momo, I'll try to not push myself so hard..." Lune said with another tired smile.

Momo smiled in return and was about to say something else, until a very tired looking Yuki, came stumbling into the room.

"Good morning everyone..." she said holding a paw to her forehead, as if it hurt.

"Yuki!" Lune said running up to her and helping her steady herself.

"Whoa... Snowy doesn't look so hot..." said Muta looking up from his food, at Yuki and Lune.

"Ugh... I have a horrible headache..." moaned Yuki.

"Come Yuki, have a seat... Perhaps you're just hungry..." said Lune walking her to the table.

"Perhaps..." Yuki responded sitting next to Lune's seat.

"Chef!" Lune called out.

The Chef appeared from the kitchen and bowed.

"Yes your majesty?" he asked.

"Please make another plate of food for Yuki, and please hurry, she's not feeling well." said Lune.

"I will be back with it in seconds your majesty." said the Chef hurrying back into the kitchen.

Lune sat at his seat next to Yuki and placed his arm around to comfort and sooth her.

Momo watched the couple and sighed.

"Excuse me..."

With that, she left the room, without another word.

Two waiters came out of the kitchen, holding two platters of food and they placed the two plates in front of Yuki and Lune.

"You must eat Yuki..." Lune said.

Yuki nodded slowly and began to eat.

Then Haru came into the room with Baron at her side.

"Good morning everyone-" Haru began but stopped and looked at Yuki.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" Haru asked heading towards Yuki.

"She's having a bad headache." Lune said for Yuki.

Yuki sighed.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm just out of it..." said Yuki. 'And completely confused over my dreams about Baron' Yuki thought sneaking a glance at Baron.

"Would you two like something to eat?" one of the servers said to Haru and Baron.

Haru stared at the strange food on Lune and Yuki's plate.

Not taking any chances, Haru shook her head.

"No I'm fine, but if you have a fruit like an apple or an orange, I'd be happy to have one." said Haru.

The waiter nodded at Haru then looked to Baron.

"What about you sir?"

"I'll just have cup of tea..." Baron said.

"And I'll have three more plates of food." said Muta.

The waiters groaned to themselves and left for the kitchen.

"Are you feeling a bit better, Yuki?" asked Lune, rubbing her back softly.

"Not really..." Yuki said.

"I still feel horrible..."

"Hmm... maybe we should get some medicine for you; I'll get someone to get it for you" said Lune.

Before Lune could call for anyone, Haru stopped him.

"It's alright Lune; I can go get the medicine!"

Everyone turned to Haru.

"But Haru... you don't know your way around the castle..." said Yuki.

"And you could get lost..." Muta said.

Haru waved a hand.

"I'll be fine. I have wanted to get to know this place better, without having someone assist me all the time. Don't worry… I could get the medicine and come right back with it fast." said Haru.

"O-okay..." Lune said with uncertainty.

"So where do I need to go?" asked Haru.

"Just take a left once you leave this room and go down the hall, to the exit. There you will be outside and you should see a small supply hut where we keep our medicinal herbs. And when you're inside, look in the area where our liquids are stored and you'll see a bottle called 'Meow'sa Pain.' (A/N: Ha ha... I know) That's what we are looking for."

Haru held back a giggle from the name of the medicine.

"But don't blame us if you get lost, Chicky." said Muta.

Haru stuck out her tongue at Muta, who glared at her.

"I won't." she said.

"Wait Haru, might I help you retrieve it?" asked Baron.

"No I'll be fine, besides you have hot tea coming, you wouldn't want it to sit there all cold waiting for you." said Haru.

"But Haru-" Baron tried to say.

"Don't worry Baron! I can do this alone." Haru said.

Before anyone else could protest, Haru left the room and was gone.

Muta sighed.

"That girl is as stubborn as an Ox..." Muta said shaking his head.

Yuki giggled.

"Yes, but you can't help but love her."

Baron looked to Yuki and frowned to himself.

'Yuki... what does she have to do with Louise?' Baron thought.

OOO

"And those guys thought I would get lost, Ha! I see the hut right there!" Haru said aloud.

Making her way to the supply hut, Haru saw the hut was shaped like a semicircle, and had a white foundation. The hut looked close to the houses the cats had outside the palace.

Haru then made it to the front of the hut, to see the doors were already open.

'I guess that's common here...' Haru thought.

Before Haru could make it inside the hut she saw someone already in it.

Inside the hut stood a reddish orange female cat, standing in the middle of the hut clutching something to her chest tightly.

Haru peeked in a little closer to see what was in her hand.

In the feline's hand was a container with the words "Rat Poisoning" across it.

Haru witnessed with pure horror as she watched the feline remove the cap off the container and slowly bring the opening to her mouth.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wasting no time, Haru bolted straight at the feline.

"Do you even know what you're doing?!" Haru exclaimed colliding with the vermillion cat, causing them both to fall over.

"Ooooh..." groaned Momo rubbing her head with her paw.

Quickly, Haru scrambled to the case of rat poison lying on the floor, which was slightly out of the feline's reach, before Momo could grasp for it again.

"Why...why on earth would you-?!" Haru tried to say while standing up, but was interrupted by the vermillion cat still sitting on the floor.

"Please! Please don't tell anyone I tried to do this!" she cried out, with pleading eyes and voice.

Haru stared at the reddish orange cat in front of her, confused.

"I-I-I..." Haru tried to say.

Momo grabbed the front of Haru's shirt.

"Please! I can't let them know about this! If they knew... they'll- they'll-" Momo said unable to finish her sentence.

Haru sighed and bent down to look Momo in her eyes.

"I won't tell anyone... don't worry..." Haru said gently to soothe the shaken up cat.

Momo looked up at Haru and gave a small smile.

"T-Thank you..." she said standing up.

"Just promise you won't pull something like this again." Haru said putting the rat poisoning in her skirt pocket.

Momo studied Haru, a little puzzled why some stranger would be worried about her wellbeing, a human at that too!

"I promise..." she said slowly.

OOO

After that crazy confrontation, the vermillion cat thanked Haru once again and left without another word.

But even still, Haru was puzzled by the fact that the feline tried to kill herself.

'Who', 'what', 'when', 'where', and 'why' questions flooded her brain all at once.

Haru made her way back to the royal dining area in a daze in order to find the others and to bring Yuki her herbs for her headache.

She almost missed the entrance to the dining room, but was brought back to earth, when she heard Lune's voice.

"Oh Haru, thank you for bringing this" said Lune with gratitude, taking the medicine out of her hands.

"What...? Oh! Yeah! It was my pleasure..." said Haru.

Lune walked over to Yuki, while Haru took her seat, next to Baron, where the plate of fruit was.

"Here Yuki..." Lune said giving Yuki the medicine.

"What took you so long Chicky? We figured you be back a lot sooner" Muta said.

Haru froze.

She knew she couldn't tell them about the maid trying to commit suicide, because she promised not to tell, but at the same time, she didn't want to lie to her friends.

Haru mentally sighed.

"I just ran into someone and we just ended up talking and I lost track of time. I told her I had to go. Sorry for the long wait, by the way..." said Haru feeling guilty for lying and also from keeping Yuki from getting her medicine sooner.

"It's fine, Haru. I'm feeling better already!" Yuki said smiling reassuringly.

Lune sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness..." he said.

Yuki blushed and quickly turned her attention to her breakfast.

Haru stared down at the ground, in deep thought, still slightly stunned of all that happened a while ago.

Baron stared at Haru intently.

'Is… something bothering Haru?' Baron asked himself.

Natoru suddenly came into the room and approached Lune.

"Prince Lune, the Duke of Moorcrest has arrived to the Cat Kingdom for the nuptials, he wishes to see you and ."

Lune frowned.

"The Duke of Moorcrest... I didn't invite him, did you Yuki?" asked Lune.

Yuki frowned also and shook her head: no.

The frown remained on Lune's face.

"Perhaps if we see him, it will ring some sort of a bell, maybe my father invited him, send him in, Natoru." Lune said.

Natoru bowed and left the room. A few minutes later, a jet black colored cat came into the room, wearing a suit similar to Baron's, but only brown.

"Good evening..." he said and bowed.

Haru looked up from the ground and looked at the duke.

'He has a British accent...' Haru thought.

"I'm Kuro."

Kuro looked around the room at the others, then his surroundings.

"And it seems, I came a bit too early for the wedding, correct?" he asked.

Lune, who still appeared like he didn't recognize the stranger, nodded.

"Yes, very early in fact. The wedding takes place in two weeks. And not to sound rude or anything... who may I ask, are you?" Lune asked.

Kuro chuckled lightly.

"You're not rude at all your majesty, in fact; I'd be surprised if you didn't say anything. I am the son of the Duke of Moorcrest; he and your father are close." Kuro said.

Lune thought for a moment, and then realization hit him.

"Oh! You're _**his**_ heir! I didn't know he had a son... I'm sorry if it took a while to remember. Where is your father? Shouldn't he be here for the wedding as well?" Lune asked.

Kuro sighed wearily.

"He was unable to attend the wedding due to certain... problems... so he sent me instead to attend since he and your father are such good friends, so I am here in his place." Kuro said.

Lune sighed.

"Oh well, father will be disappointed to hear this. Well Kuro, since your here a bit early and Moorcrest is certainly a faraway place to travel back to, why don't you stay here in the meantime in the castle, till the wedding'? Lune suggested.

Kuro bowed.

"I am most grateful, Prince Lune. Thank you."

Lune waved a paw and gestured for the others to get up.

"Allow me introduce you since you're here sir." Lune said.

Lune put out his arm in the direction to Haru.

"This young lady here is Haru a very good friend of mine. My fiancée and I owe our lives to her and we wouldn't be here today without her." Lune said.

Kuro went up to Haru and took her hand in his paw and placed a kiss upon it.

"I am honored to meet such a heroic young lady. Not many humans care for us cats, so it gives me great delight, to see that there are humans with hearts out there." he said looking into Haru's brown eyes.

Everyone's eyes in the room widen at that statement.

Haru, who was feeling a little intimidated by the intensity of Kuro's blood colored eyes, and the fact that Kuro may have insulted her, said in a shaky voice:

"N-no! The honor's mine!" Haru said with a shaky smile, ignoring Kuro's comment about humans.

Kuro bowed and turned to Baron and Muta.

"And who might they be?" he asked.

Lune, who was still taken back by Kuro's comment to Haru, said:

"O-oh yes! These are two good friends, this here is Muta formerly known as Renaldo Moon and this here is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen."

Muta grunted in response.

"Pleasure..." Baron said simply, not wanting anything to say more to Kuro, since he apparently upset Haru.

Kura bowed his head and turned to Yuki and smiled.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Kura said.

Lune smiled to Yuki.

"This here is my fiancée, the love of my life." Lune said.

Kuro took Yuki's white paw in his black paw and kissed it.

"It's very nice to meet you...Yuki..." Kuro said looking into Yuki's sky blue eyes intently.

Yuki nodded her head slowly, feeling a bit intimidated just like Haru felt looking into Kuro's eyes, but also for another reason. Had she meet him before? Why does he seem so familiar?

Kuro then turned to Lune.

"My attendants are waiting just outside the door. Would it be so much trouble to ask if they stay here also?" Kuro asked.

"Not at all. Would you like me to send for someone to show you to the rooms?" Lune asked.

"Thank you and I would very much appreciate that. I shall go then. I look forward to the time I'll be spending here..." Kuro said turning his attention to Yuki again.

"Most greatly..." he said and with that he left the room.

The room stood silent the moment Kuro left and Muta decided to break the silence.

"Boy is he intense or what?" Muta said.

Haru rubbed her arms with her hands in self comfort.

"I know... just looking into those eyes of his gave me goose bumps all over, not that I'm saying he's a bad guy or anything, I'm just saying..." Haru said.

"Yes, but... I didn't appreciate the way he was talking to you Ms. Haru." said Baron frowning in the direction Kuro disappeared to.

"I didn't either, but we must give the man a break. He is the heir to the Duke of Moorcrest and that is more than enough pressure as it is, being intense goes with the territory." Lune said.

"Ooh yeah… like I said, he's intense alright..." Muta snorted crossing his arms.

The others went on with their comments about the son of the Duke, but Yuki remain silent.

'I don't know what's going on here anymore... First I get these weird dreams about an antique store and Baron. And now I meet a son of a duke I've never seen before, but at the same time feel like I have. What's going on here?! And why does it have to be now of all times?! I'm getting married for Pete's sake! I have enough stress as it is!' Yuki thought in her head.

Little did Yuki know, Baron was facing similar questions. And that Baron was having dreams about Yuki, like she has dreams about him.

OOO

A/N: I hope none of you forgot Kuro, it's been a while after all... (If so, he made his first appearance in chapter 4.)


End file.
